


Sookie Hearts Daryl

by Honeypop



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypop/pseuds/Honeypop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie and Eric settle down to watch a Walking Dead marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sookie Hearts Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt from my tumblr blog, so thanks to whoever requested it! I do not own these characters, I only obsess over them and mess with them and whatnot. That includes Daryl Dixon, by the way. Sweet Jesus I love that dirty redneck.

“When Daryl comes on, your pulse quickens,” Eric grumbled.

“It does not.”

“Yes it does. Significantly. Your breathing also deepens.”

“Shut up.”

“You loooove him.”

Sookie couldn't really deny the attraction. Daryl looked a bit like one of those inbred were-panthers from Hotshot. If Calvin Norris had looked a little more like Norman Reedus, she might have considered taking him up on his offer and birthed a couple of litters of baby panthers.

She looked up at Eric and felt guilty. She snuggled closer to him on the sofa and rubbed his arm.

“When you think about it, you're the walking dead aren't you? Like a zombie.” She didn't really know where she was going with this particular train of thought, and realized all too late that it sounded a little insulting. She tried to dig her way out of the hole. “Only, you know, you're a lot smarter and you don't shuffle about like they do.”

Eric glared at her.

“I'm like a zombie?”

Sookie quickly changed the topic.

“If you were in that situation, where you had to fight zombies, what weapon would you use?”

Eric scoffed.

“It's not as though they're difficult to kill. They wander around aimlessly at a snails pace, and they can hardly sneak up on you, since they're groaning all the time. Zombies are completely stupid. I wouldn't need a weapon. I'd use my hands, and my fangs, obviously.”

“Eww. Your fangs? But you'd have all that nasty dead flesh in your mouth.”

“Well, _I'm_ a zombie, remember? Why should I care? You don't mind having my dead flesh in your mouth. You didn't mind at all last night.”

Sookie pulled a face. Eric wondered if he'd ever get another blow job, ever again. It was his turn to change topic.

“I think we would do reasonably well in a zombie apocalypse situation. I could simply float everywhere and carry you along with me. The significant loss of human life would mean that you have less noise distraction with your telepathy.”

“A-ha, yeah, but less humans means less blood. You might run out of food.”

Eric pondered that one for a while.

“Hmm.”

They carried on watching the show. Finally, they made it through to the latest episode.

“Daryl found Carol!” Sookie was incredibly excited by this turn of events. Almost as excited as she was when Daryl was feeding a baby.

“He's such a hero,” Eric mumbled.

“I hate this Governor. Where does he get all his booze from?”

“I don't know. Andrea has drunk most of it. I think that is why she is having sex with him, for the alcohol perks.”

“Maggie and Glenn were so awesome in that episode. Whose side is Daryl gonna take when he finds out Merle is in with the Governor? What if they have to fight or something? And what's with that weird notebook the Governor keeps with little lines drawn in it?” She nudged Eric when she didn't get a response. “Eric. Hey.” She nudged him again.

“Uuuuuuugggggghhhhhh.” Eric made a weird groaning sound.

“Eric?”

“Uuuurrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhh. I want to eat your brain.”

He leaned over her, his eyes crossed and his jaw hanging loose.

“Quit it.”

“Fresh braaaaaaains.”

He flopped on top of her and started nibbling at her neck. Sookie giggled as she wriggled free and made a run for it.

“Don't make me get the katana out.”

He shuffled along after her.

“Must eat your delicious braaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!”

“If only Daryl were here to save me!”

“I already ate his tiny redneck braaaaiiiinnnn! And all his intestiiiiines.”

He cheated and stopped shuffling, using his vamp speed instead, and caught up with her on the stairs. Sookie soon stopped trying to make her escape and instead put a whole new spin on Pam's favorite phrase 'fuck a zombie'.


End file.
